untitled
by Miah-Chan
Summary: "Oh my, Iwa-chan! I just knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for me." Tooru sings into his ear breathlessly.


I started this back last November and _finally_ got around to finishing it. It was my first attempt at writing IwaOi so I thought I ought to complete it :) (even though I'm not sure I even like it now OTL but I had to get it out of my files aslkdfjs)

Many thanks to **astersandstuffs** for looking it over for me & helping me tweak some stuff!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Haikyuu!" or any affiliated characters.

* * *

" _Really_ Shittykawa?"

Hajime glares up at the highest shelf in their kitchen where the limited-edition snack he recently bought now resides. A glance around the room tells him that Tooru planned against any retrieval attempts by hiding their three tier step-stool, and since they use the kotatsu or couch for most meals they hadn't bothered with kitchen chairs, so Hajime is rendered virtually powerless (unless he asks for his boyfriend's help, which was undoubtedly Tooru's plan, and not something Hajime is falling for).

Hands on his hips, he turns to frown in the direction of the living room where he can see the top of Tooru's fluffy hair peeking from behind the back of the couch. He's slouched against the arm and, though Hajime can't see his face from this angle, is certainly pouting.

"Is this because I didn't like your stupid selfie?" he guesses, leaning back against the counter.

 _That_ does it. Tooru flings his torso over the back of the couch, a dramatic wail accompanying his flailing.

"Iwa-chan is a horrible boyfriend! You don't deserve your snack after such betrayal," the brunet whines, glancing up with teary eyes. Hajime rolls his in return. _Drama king._

"It was _one_ selfie out of the hundreds on your Instagram. You can't expect me to like every single one."

"Refreshing-kun's boyfriend always likes all of _his_ selfies almost as soon as they're posted," Tooru mutters, flipping over to his back so he can glare at Hajime upside down. They stare at one another for a moment before Hajime sighs and pulls out his phone to open the app and double-tap Tooru's most recent upload. His and Sugawara's competition is getting out of hand, honestly. Tooru snorts from the couch as Hajime slips the phone back into his pocket with a grumbled, "Happy now?"

"Liking it after the fact doesn't really count, Iwa-chan."

Hajime gives him an unamused stare, narrowing his eyes as he considers. He quirks a brow as a previous situation similar to this one comes to mind.

"…Is this going to last as long as the time I broke our Snapchat streak?"

Tooru mock-gasps at the memory while Hajime withholds a grin. The brunet flips back over to his stomach, propping himself up on the back of the couch with his elbows, to level another dirty look at his boyfriend.

"Maybe," is what he finally answers, a smirk edging its way onto his lips. "It _is_ a pretty major offense, not immediately showing appreciation for this work of art–"

Hajime makes a show of gagging before Tooru can continue his narcissistic gloating, turning back to the shelf with determination. He's craved that snack for hours now and he'll be damned if he'll let Tooru win his petty revenge game. Eyeing the counter Hajime decides that it might be a tight fit but he should be able to climb up with little trouble.

Stupid Tooru and his five centimeter height advantage. His octopus' arms can probably reach with no problem while Hajime has to climb the counter like a child. Resigned to his fate, Hajime heaves a sigh before hefting himself onto the counter-top, maneuvering carefully so that his broad body will fit on the smaller surface. Once he is certain he's steady, he slowly stands as much as the ceiling allows for and begins edging his way along towards his prize.

He has almost made it when a sudden jab to the back of his knee makes them buckle and, with a startled yelp, Hajime loses his footing. The sensation of free falling is short-lived, however, as a pair of arms catch him snugly in a bridal-carry.

"Oh my, Iwa-chan! I just knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for me," Tooru sings into his ear breathlessly, a shit-eating grin completing his look of smugness. As if he didn't just stumble back from the significant force of Hajime's weight. Hajime gives him a dry look.

"We've been dating for six years, Idiotkawa," he deadpans. Tooru fakes a gasp of surprise and if he wasn't currently holding Hajime he would definitely be fluttering his hands in mock shock. Instead, he chooses to twirl in a series of circles, laughing in delight when Hajime curses and immediately wraps his arms around his neck for dear life.

"Put me down, you—!"

"Wow Iwa-chan is so _blessed_ to have Oikawa-san as his boyfriend!" Tooru gloats, twirling a little faster. Hajime clings to him, squeezing his eyes shut but finding that only makes him dizzier.

"Shut up dumbass, you cried when I asked you out," he reminds through gritted teeth. Tooru blows a raspberry against his cheek in retaliation for bringing it up.

"As I was saying— _blessed_ , so you really should show your appreciation a bit better Hajime~" Mercifully, Tooru ceases his twirling, tittering at Hajime's dazed expression.

"You're ridiculous," Hajime accuses, though there's too much fondness in his voice to convince anyone that he actually minds Tooru's antics. "I'm gonna puke on you."

Tooru slackens his grip, faking dropping Hajime, and snickers when Hajime's breath catches in his throat, arms tightening around Tooru's neck. Hajime grabs a fistful of Tooru's hair and tugs as punishment.

"Okay, revenge achieved. I'll like all your nerdy selfies," Hajime acquiesces, refraining from rolling his eyes. Tooru looks as though he knows Hajime's done it mentally anyway. Still, he looks triumphant as he presses the wettest kiss possible to Hajime's cheek, pulling away with a long and loud " _muah!_ ". Hajime makes a sound of disgust and wipes his cheek against Tooru's shoulder.

"Aah how nice of Iwa-chan! But it's not quite acceptable," Tooru says as he turns away from the kitchen and starts towards their bedroom. Hajime gazes longingly over his shoulder at the cabinet still housing his snack. "You'll have to do better than that to make it up to me." His voice, still teasing but huskier now, catches Hajime's attention effortlessly. He knows that tone well; it sends a surge of heat through his stomach, curls his toes with anticipation.

"Oh?" Hajime hums, trailing his fingers through Tooru's hair thoughtfully. He glances up at Tooru, gazing through his eyelashes coyly, and tries not to smirk when he feels how it makes Tooru's fingers grip him just a little tighter. "So this was all just an elaborate ruse to get me into bed, huh?"

"Iwa-chan! I can't believe you'd think such a thing of me," Tooru gasps, grinning in a way that tells Hajime that's _exactly_ what this is about. "I'm as innocent and pure as the first snow."

Hajime snorts. "Who d'you think you're trying to fool here?"

Tooru only laughs as he toes their bedroom door closed behind them.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought? :')

You can visit me on Tumblr **sawamura-daichis-thighs**!


End file.
